The Sun Will Shine Through
by AnimeAddic5
Summary: Ryoma is left alone, his parents have left for who knows how long! And now someone is stalking him! What's gonna happen to Ryoma and who's gonna save the day? Why none other than Fuji Syuusuke!
1. Chapter 1

The Sun will Shine Through

Author Note: I own no Prince of Tennis characters, strictly the plot. (P.S. Never written a story, so be nice please! :D)

"talking"  
'thoughts'

Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-.

'Ugh. It's time to get up already.' Ryoma Echizen thought to himself as felt a tail brush his face. He looked over to see his beloved Himalayan cat, Karupin, sleeping with her tail in his face. He let a small smile grace his face as he made his way out of bed towards the shower thinking about his cat the whole time.

After his shower, Ryoma went to put on his uniform and headed downstairs for breakfast. He fed Karupin and then sat down at the table and looked at the food in front of him. There were eggs, toast, and sausage…an American breakfast.

"Why didn't you cook a Japanese breakfast Okaa-san?"

"I'm sorry sweetie, I and your otou-san are in a hurry."

"You and baka Oyaji? Why?"

"We're late for our flight."

"Hn, where are you going?"

"America."

'America!?,' thought Ryoma, 'why didn't they tell me they were leaving? And to America!'

"When will you be returning Okaa-san?"

"I'm not sure, but there's money on the counter, enough for to last quite a few months if need be."

"Hn."

"Well, it's time for me and your otou-san to leave."

"Hai."

"Be good and call us if you need anything."

"Hai."

"Jaa nee sweetie."

"Jaa nee seishonen."

"Hn. Jaa nee." As Ryoma's parents stepped out the door, a brief bout of loneliness erupted in Ryoma, but he quickly dismissed it with the thought of being able to take care of himself. Ryoma looked at the clock, only to notice that tennis practice started in ten minutes. Ryoma rushed to eat his breakfast and gather his school bag and tennis rackets. With everything ready, he pets his cat goodbye and rushed out the door.

On his way to school, Ryoma felt as if he was being followed, but every time he turned around he saw no one. He shivered involuntarily.' Nothing's going to happen', he thought, 'I'm just being paranoid.' He calmed down and walked at a leisurely pace, ignoring the fact that he was going to be late. Who cares if Tezuka-buchou would make him run laps, it would be a good warm up. All of a sudden, Ryoma felt himself being pulled backwards. He went to look at who was doing it but was faced with a fist hitting him in the face. Then he only saw black.

'What happened?' thought Ryoma, as he slowly sat up. "Ugh. My head." He looked around and noticed he could only see out of his left eye. "Must be the right side I got hit on then." He looked down and noticed a piece of paper taped to his chest. It read: _Ryoma, quit the team…or else_. 'Or else?' thought Ryoma, 'must be a prank…' Ryoma knew deep down in his gut it wasn't, though he wanted to make himself believe it was. He got up slowly using the wall to steady himself. He was shaking slightly. He hoped that this was all a big joke. But in his gut he knew it wasn't. He then remembered he was on his way to practice before this had occurred. "Aw man! Now I'm even later than before!" Ryoma rushed off, forgetting the note still taped to his chest.

Ryoma finally arrived at school, only twenty minutes late for practice.

"Hn. I'm not as late as I had thought."

"Echizen."

Ryoma turned around to greet his sadistic senpai.

"Ohayo Fuji-senpai."

"Echizen! What happened to your face?"

'Oh, I forgot, my face doesn't look very presentable at the moment.' thought Ryoma.

"Hn. Nothing happened Fuji-senpai."

Fuji ignored what Ryoma said and came closer.

"What's that on your chest?"

Ryoma looked down and noticed he had forgotten about the note.

"It's nothing of importance."

He went to grab it, but Fuji was quicker.

"Ryoma, quit the team…or else? What's this?"

"As I said earlier, it's nothing of importance." Ryoma almost growled out in agitation.

"Well, it seems more like a threat than 'nothing of importance' as you put it."

"Just leave it be senpai."

"Did someone do that," Fuji pointed at the swollen eye," and then leave this note behind?"

Ryoma was quiet for a moment.

"…Hai."

Ryoma said reluctantly.

"Who did it?"

Fuji said, now tense.

"I don't know senpai."

"Echizen…"

Ryoma could tell that Fuji did not believe him.

"I don't know. I was pulled into an alley…and then punched in the face… After that I lost consciousness for a few minutes…"

Ryoma was shaking now. Fuji noticed Ryoma shaking and went to approach his young kohai.

"It's all right Echizen, you'll be okay."

"Please don't tell anyone Fuji-senpai…please."

Fuji found this odd, Ryoma would never beg like this, or show this much emotion to anyone.

'He must be really shaken up.' thought Fuji.

"I won't Echizen." Fuji said softly. He then pulled Echizen into a heartfelt hug. Ryoma relaxed slightly, his shoulders becoming less tense than before.

"Thank you Fuji-senpai."

"You're welcome Echizen. Now, I think you should skip morning practice today. I'll tell Tezuka something came up, so you couldn't make it. Okay?"

Fuji looked down towards Ryoma's face. There was a very small, microscopic smile on it, almost too small for the eyes to see. But with eyes even better than Eiji's, the acrobatic ace on the Seigaku team, Fuji saw it. As fast as it appeared it was gone though.

"Hai Fuji-senpai."

"Good, now head to class."

"Hai."

With that Ryoma headed towards class feeling calmer than he had when he arrived.

Author Note: So how was it? Let me know! Review, Review, Review!! Suggestions are welcome! Should the relationship between Fuji and Ryoma be brotherly or more? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

The Sun will Shine Through

Author Note: I own no Prince of Tennis characters, strictly the plot. (P.S. Never written a story, so be nice please! :D Sorry my chapters are so short! I'm not the best writer so I try my best! Be patient with me and I'm sure that over time my chapters will get a little bit longer! Thanks!)

"talking"  
'thoughts'

Ryoma headed towards his classroom, ignoring all the stares he got along the way.' Che. You'd think people would mind there own business.' thought Ryoma. Ryoma finally made it to his classroom where he went directly to his seat and sat down. 'Hn. No one's here yet, I'll lay down for now.' Ryoma laid his head down and dozed off.

"-chizen!" "Echizen!!"

'Ugh. Horio.'

"Hn. What?"

"What happened to your face?" Horio screeched out in his annoying voice.

"Betsuni." Ryoma stopped listening to him after that. 'Che. Almost time for English, I'll rest then.' Once the bell rang, Ryoma rushed off to his English class, ignoring Horio's screeching from behind him. He got to his English class in a matter of no time. He could hear everyone whispering to each other about his face. 'I wish people would mind their own business…Oh well, I might as well get out my notebook to at least _look_ like I'm paying attention.' Ryoma thought to himself. He reached into his bag for his notebook, but when he opened it he found a note. It read: _Remember…Quit the team…Or else. _Ryoma started to panic._ '_The person doing this goes to my school?!' Ryoma wanted to run away and hide somewhere so he could cry, but remembered he was in the middle of class. Ryoma was anxious for English to be over and lunch to start.

Ring! Ring!

'Finally its lunch!' thought Ryoma. He was still a bit shaken from the previous note he had found in his notebook. Ryoma rushed out the door and towards the roof deciding to skip out on lunch in favor of having a break down.

Ryoma finally made it to the roof and was lucky enough to have it be deserted. He ran towards the fence and hooked his fingers through the loops in it. He began to cry silent tears. His shoulders tensed and he was shaking uncontrollably.

'What am I going to do? This obviously isn't a prank. Should I tell Fuji-senpai about the other note? No, that would only inconvenience him. What should I do?' with that Ryoma completely broke down. He was sobbing out loud and tear tracks stained his face with never-ending tears. Ryoma heard the door to the roof open and tensed up, his tears coming to a halt.

'What if it's the person doing this to me? He could be able to find me anywhere now since he apparently goes to my school.' Ryoma quickly turned around; ready to run if need be, only to find none other than Fuji Syusuke behind him.

"Fuji-senpai?"

"Echizen! What happened?"

With that Ryoma started crying all over again. Fuji rushed over to his young kohai and gave him a big bear hug, much like Eiji would do.

"What's wrong Echizen?"

Ryoma was silent for a moment. He then backed away from the hug and gave Fuji the newest note, praying he wouldn't run off saying he didn't care, much like it seems his parents always did.

"Oh dear... Are you alright Echizen?" Ryoma nodded his head, not wanting to inconvenience his senpai any more than he had already done. He was secretly thankful that Fuji had not turned away and seemed to actually _care _about what happened to him.

"Don't lie to me Echizen."

Fuji said sternly, almost in a brotherly kind of way.

"I-, I'm scared Fuji-niisan."

Fuji was shocked. 'Did Ryoma just call me his niisan? Aww…How kawaii, I'll make sure I make him feel as if he's safe with his elder brother.'

"Don't worry Echizen, you're safe when you're with me. And if you're at your house with your family, then you're safe there too."

Ryoma was silent for a second.

"Well, my family's not at the house at the moment…"

"Where are they then?"

"…Out."

"Out where Echizen?" Fuji said slightly reprimanding the boy for being so vague.

Ryoma sighed heavily.

"They're somewhere in America."

Fuji was shocked. 'Echizen's parents left him here? All by himself? I mean, I know he's responsible, but he's still just a kid. He must feel so lonely…' Fuji took a deep breath.

"When will they be back?"

Ryoma sighed again.

"I'm not sure, Okaa-san left money to last quite a few months, so somewhere in that range."

Fuji wanted to scream. 'They left there child at home, alone, for who knows how long?' Fuji thought irritated. Once again, Fuji inhaled a deep breath, and then exhaled slowly.

"Okay Echizen. Here's what's going to happen, after the last bell rings and classes are over you're going to wait in your classroom."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm going to pick you up there and then we are going to skip practice. Then I'm going to walk you home, but before that we are going to make a quick stop at my house so I can gather a few things."

"What kinds of things?"

"Essentials. Things like a toothbrush, pajamas, clothes, things like that."

"What are they for?" Ryoma asked confused.

"Well… I'm going to spend the night!" Fuji said happily.

"Why?"

"Because, silly, I'm not letting you stay in that big house all by yourself."

Ryoma looked up at Fuji adoringly, like a star-struck fan.

"Arigatou Fuji-niisan."

Fuji chuckled quietly to himself.

"Douitashimashite Echizen-otouto."

Ryoma looked up excitedly, almost as if he had been given a brand new racket with Karupin's face designed onto it. The next thing they knew, the bell was ringing, signaling the end of lunch.

"I'll see you after classes Echizen-otouto!"

"Hai Fuji-niisan!"

With that, Ryoma and Fuji parted ways, both with a smile on their faces.

Author Note: So how was it? Let me know! Review, Review, Review!! Suggestions are welcome! Should the relationship between Fuji and Ryoma be brotherly or more? Let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

The Sun will Shine Through

Author Note: I own no Prince of Tennis characters, strictly the plot. (P.S. Never written a story, so be nice please! :D Sorry my chapters are so short! I'm not the best writer so I try my best! Be patient with me and I'm sure that over time my chapters will get a little bit longer! Thanks!)

"talking"  
'thoughts'

* * *

  
Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!

'Hn. Class is over...finally.' Ryoma thought to himself, inwardly eager to see his Fuji-niisan. 'I hope he gets here soon!' thought Ryoma. Ryoma sat at his desk waiting patiently but somewhat agitatedly for Fuji to arrive. Ten minutes had passed and Fuji still hadn't arrived. Ryoma was starting to worry. He began trembling slightly at the thought of Fuji-niisan not actually caring... 'What if Fuji-niisan is just playng a joke on me? What if he doesn't actually care? What if- '

"Ryoma!"

Suddenly Ryoma became aware that someone was in front of him. He jerked backwards, scared that his attacker had come to find him. He looked up, only to notice it was Fuji, breathing ragidly, as if he had just run a marathon. Fuji was looking at him worriedly.

"Ryoma!" Fuji called out again. "Are you alright? Why are crying?"

Ryoma lifted his hand to his face and noticed that he felt his cheeks were indeed wet with tears. He hadn't even noticed he had been crying. Ryoma looked up again, staying silent.

"..."

"Ryoma?" Fuji asked again questioningly.

"You're late..."

Fuji instantly regretted agreeing to help his sensei carry supplies to the supply room.

"I'm sorry, my sensei needed my help, and I couldn't say no to my sensei... I'm sorry." Fuji said this sincerely, opening his eyes to show that he meant it.

"I thought you were playing a joke on me, that you didn't actually care... I was scared that you'd leave me alone like my parents have..." Ryoma began crying again. Fuji was horrified with himself. 'I made him feel that way? Damn it... I'm so mean, I didn't mean too... I really care about him... a lot more than I should...'

"Ryoma, I'm so, so ,so sorry. I didn't mean for you to feel that way. I would never abandon you, your my new otouto, remember?" 'Yeah, my otouto... but I wish you were oh so much more...'

"Really?"

"Hai Ryoma-otouto, now shall we get going, if we don't hurry we're going to get home late." Ryoma's face enlightened with joy.

"You're still staying at my house? Really?" Ryoma was afraid that Fuji had decided against after more thought on the matter.

"Of course silly! Now lets get going, we still have to make a few stops before going back to your house."

"Hai!" With that ryoma grabbed Fuji's hand and began pulling him towards the exit. Ryoma was happy that Fuji hadn't decided against staying with him at his house but he wondered how long he'd be staying. They just arrived at the gate where Fuji had told Ryoma to slow down so he could lead the way to his house.

"Fuji-niisan?"

"What Ryoma-otouto?"

"... How long are you staying with me?" Ryoma asked nervously. Fuji thought about this.

"I'm not sure... How long am I allowed to stay with you?" Fuji asked this deviously, praying not to be turned down.

"As long as Fuji-niisan wants..." Ryoma said this with a blush adorning his face.

'Awww...kawaii, did Ryoma just blush?' Fuji thought to himself.

"All right, then I'll be staying till your parents come back home." Ryoma looked away somberly, sad that his parents had left him. Confuses as to why they did so. Fuji noticed Ryoma had become quiet and looked over to see Ryoma staring at the ground.

"What's wrong Ryoma-otouto?" Ryoma stayed quiet, not moving his gaze away from the ground.

"Why'd my parents leave me in Japan Fuji-niisan? Do they not love me? Did I do something wrong?" Fuji was quiet for a moment, he had stopped walking. Ryoma looked over at Fuji, waiting for a response.

"I don't know Ryoma...but I do kow that you are not responsible for them leaving. You've done nothing wrong. I don't know how they feel about you, but I do know how I feel about you..." 'I love you...' thought Fuji, wishng he had the courage to say it out loud.

"How Fuji-niisan?" Ryoma was anxious for the answer, he hadn't known for a long time what it meant to feel loved and adored.... He wished someone would say those sorts of things to him.

"That's for a later discussion Ryoma-otouto." Fuji said sweetly, trying to get ryoma away from that specific subject. "All you need to know is that it's not your fault your parents left. okay?"

"...Hai Fuji-niisan."

"Good, now let's get going."

"Hai."

With that, Fuji took Ryoma's hand into his and they began their journey to Fuji's house once again.

* * *

  
"We're here." Fuji said as he and ryoma reached the gate to fuji's house. "Hmm...looks like nobody's home. Alright Ryoma, I'm going to run inside and gather a few things, will you wait here?" Fuji turned to look at Ryoma. Ryoma was gazing up at him.

"Hai Fuji-niisan, but hurry back."

"Hai Ryoma-otouto." Fuji smiled down at Ryoma thinking how cute he looked right now.

"Be right back!" Fuji shouted as he ran into the house. Ryoma leaned on the gate, daydreaming while waiting for Fuji to return. He didn't notice the shady figure approach him from the side.

"Hello Echizen."'

Ryoma heard the voice and whipped around so fast he nearly fell flat on his face. He saw a figure with a hood pulled up around the face, face tilted downwards, out of sight.

"So have you taken any advice from my previous...notes...yet."

'This is the person threatening me?' Ryoma thought, petrified at what might happen to him.

"Ah, your speechless are you? Why don't I help you with that." With that the figure rammed Ryoma into the fence, holding him uo by the throat, choking him.

'What should I do... I don't know what to do...' Ryoma's thought process had frozen under the circumstances.

"I recomend you act fast and quit the team, or else something bad might happen..." With that the figure punched Ryoma in the face, twice, once on each side. Dropped him to the ground and kicked him the stomach repeatedly until Ryoma began coughing.

"I'd quit the team fast if I were you." The figure ran away laughing evily as he did so.

'What did I do to deserve this...?' Ryoma layed on the ground, to weak to even consider getting up. 'I should get up before Fuji-niisan comes back....who am I kidding, there's no way I'm getting up.' Ryoma just layed there, hoping Fuji would come out soon. finally he heard the door opening.

"Ryoma?" Fuji said wondering where Ryoma went. Ryoma was out of view because of the fence.

"Ryoma??" Fuji said again, getting closer to the fence. Fuji finally reached the fence, seeing Ryoma on the ground like that broke his heart in two.

"Ryoma!? What happened to you?" Fuji was worried, he knelt down beside Ryoma placing his bags down beside him and lifting Ryoma's head into his lap. 'What happend to my precious Ryo-chan?' thought Fuji, using his secret nickname for the boy he loved so dearly, but was to afraid to speak them out loud.

"Fuji-niisan..."

"Ryoma, are you all right? I'm so sorry I wasn't here! Who did this to you?" Both sides of Ryoma's face had now been swollen, causing Ryoma to wince whenever he tried to speak. Fuji rubbed his cheeks sweetly, caressing them lovingly. Ryoma tried to speak.

"Fuji-niisan...figure...scared...quit...notes..." Ryoma was mumbling incoherently, to frightened to speak complete sentences.

"Shhh...Ryoma-otouto, it's alright. Calm down. I'm going to take you home and then you can tell me every thing, okay? I'm so so sorry."

"Hai...and...it's okay...Syusuke..." With that Ryoma passed out in Fuji's lap, breathing steadily and soundly, feeling safe in the others hold.

'Ryo... Your so sweet... What happened to you...' Fuji picked Ryoma up bridal style, careful not to wake him, then threw his bags over his shoulders and began his journey towards the Echizen's residence.

"Don't worry Ryo-chan, I'll protect you from now on. I'll make sure to be there so this never happens again."

* * *

Author Note: So how was it? Let me know! Review, Review, Review!! Suggestions are welcome! So, I decided that this is going to be a FujiRyo fic. We already know how Fuji feels about his Ryo-chan. You might be thinking poor Fuji, Ryoma doesn't like you like that, but don't worry, Ryoma will figure out soon enough just how he really feels towards his Fuji-niisan. Keep reading and we'll see what happens later! Ja ne for now!!

P.s. If the spacing is weird and it looks like there's more tha there is, sorry!! My computer is messed up.


	4. Chapter 4

The Sun will Shine Through

Author Note: I own no Prince of Tennis characters, strictly the plot. (P.S. Never written a story, so be nice please! :D Sorry my chapters are so short! I'm not the best writer so I try my best! Be patient with me and I'm sure that over time my chapters will get a little bit longer! Thanks! P.P.S. Sorry if it seems I rushed things with Ryoma and Fuji! Like I said before, my fisrt story! There's bound to be some quirks here and there! LOL :P)

"talking"  
'thoughts'

Fuji finally arrived at the Echizen household, Ryoma still in his arms, fast asleep. "It's so dreary around here. I can't believe Ryo-chan was actually going to stay here by himself... I'm so sorry Ryo-chan. I'll make sure you're not ever alone again. I promise." Fuji headed towards the door, opening it quickly and quietly so as to not disturb Ryoma. "now, where could Ryo-chan's bedroom be?" Fuji headed upstairs, trying every door in hopes that it would be where Ryoma's room was. After a few tries he finally found it. He entered it quietly, quickly spotting the bed, where he then placed Ryoma gently down on the matress. Fuji went to find a first-aid kit to bandage Ryoma's wounds after making sure Ryoma was comfortable on his bed. Fuji finally found one and began to apply alcohol onto his wounds, he then bandaged Ryoma's cheeks, wincing when Ryoma would jerk away from him involuntarily. Fuji then placed everything back into the first-aid kit deciding to deal with Ryoma's stomach injuries when he awoke. "Oh, Ryo-chan...I'm so sorry you have to go through all this, especially all at once, with your parents leaving and someone threatening you..." Fuji sat on the edge of the bed, combing his fingers gently through Ryoma's hair.

'Mmm...that feels good...' Ryoma thought as he felt someone rubbing their fingers through his hair. He sighed, content to just lay there on the soft bed... Ryoma jerked upwards in alarm. Everything that had happened to him earlier rushed back to him and suddenly his stomach was aching painfully. He hissed in pain.

"Ryoma-otouto? Are you okay? Lay back down, you'll hurt yourself..." Ryoma instantly felt relief, he was with Fuji-niisan.

"Syusuke!" Ryoma hugged his Fuji, happy and filled with relief that he was with him and not still on the cold ground getting pummled by Arai-senpai.

"Ryoma...what happened? Who did those things to you?" Fuji asked gentally but with a tone in his voice that said you better tell me everthing you know right now.

Ryoma started shaking and tears started forming in his eyes, slowly they fell down his cheeks. Ryoma tried to hold it in but couldn't, the next thing Fuji knew Ryoma was openly sobbing, his shoulders were shaking and his breath was unevem and coming out in gasps. Fuji wanted so badly to comfort the boy, to hold him in his arms and tell him everything would be all right. But he was sure that if he were to do such a thing, his self control would reach its limits, and he would do something to scare Ryoma away forever.

The next thing Fuji knew, he had a lap full of Ryoma. Ryoma was in Fuji's lap, arms around his neck, face hidden in the crook of Fuji's neck. Fuji was shocked to say the least, his heart swelled with sadness as he watched Ryoma cry his eyed out. '... Damn it... I give up. Let's just hope he still likes me after this...' Fuji then wrapped his arms around Ryoma tightly, completing the hug and giving Ryoma the assurance he needed. He started whispering to Ryoma soothingly.

"Shh... Don't worry Ryo-chan, everything will be alright. I'll protect you. Trust me. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you earlier when you needed me the most, but I promise I will be from now on. Come on now, tell Syuu what's the matter. Please...?" Fuji gave Ryoma an extra squeeze to emphacize that he'd be there for him. Then, he kissed Ryoma on the tip of his nose, once on each cheek, getting rid of the tears, and finally on the head.

Ryoma blushed, his heart doing a weird kind of dance in his chest. 'Why'd Syusuke do that? And why is my heart beating so fast? Should I tell him who did it? He might get angry though... I don't wan't to make him angry...'

"Come on Ryo-chan, please tell me...because I..." Fuji paused, trying to gather enough courage to say it, to tell Ryoma how he reallyfelt. 'I can do this, I might not have a chance like this again.'

"Because... I...I love you..."

Ryoma froze. 'Syusuke...loves me?' Ryoma was shocked, he blushed, glad that Fuji felt that way about him, but... 'Someone, loves...me? Know one loves me though...my parents don't even love me, they...left me in Japan while they went to America to do who knows what...' Ryoma instantly deflated, remembering that no one could really love him.

Ryoma was quiet for awhile, Fuji was sweat-dropping, hoping to the gods that Ryoma wouldn't be angry at him and tell him to get lost. Fuji sat with Ryoma in his lap, head still hidden in the crook of his neck. He finally heard a mumbling coming from Ryoma.

"What Ryo-chan? I can't hear you." Fuji said gently. Ryoma sat up, lifting his head away from Fuji's neck. Fuji instantly missed the warmth that had been there only moments ago.

"Really? You love...me?" Fuji was excited, but he didn't want to get his hopes up yet. After all, Ryoma hadn't said anything about how he felt.

"Yes, Ryo-chan, with all my heart." Ryoma hid his head back in the crook of Fuji's neck, but made sure Fuji could hear him when he talked.

"But no one loves me... Not even my parents loved me enough to take me with them... No one should love me... " Fuji gasped in anger and surprise, seething with rage at the thought of Ryoma's parents. 'Oh, the Echizen's should watch out, because once they return, their life will be a living hell. No one makes my Ryo-chan feel unloved.'

"Ryo-chan...listen to me." Fuji took ryoma's chin into his hand and lifted Ryoma's head up and away from his neck so he could look Ryoma in the eye. Ryoma's eyes were starting to glaze over with unshed tears. Fuji's heart swelled with pain looking into his eyes, filled with so much pain and lonliness...

"Ryo-chan, I love you with all of my heart, body, and soul. I would do anything for you because I love you so much. Your parents may or may not have loved you, I don't know, but I love you. And if you'll let me, I'd like to stay with you regardless of how you may feel towards me."

"Syusuke loves me..." Ryoma said this as a statement.

"Hai, Ryo-chan." Fuji nodded while saying this.

"Syusuke makes my heart beat fast, my face become flushed, and my heart throb every time I see him." Fuji was shocked that he he made the boy feel this way.

"Really, Ryo-chan?"

"Hai Syuu...and" Ryoma blushed when he said this continuing with, "I love you too."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Hai, I feel safe when I'm with you, I'm sad when I don't get to see you... It may have taken me some time to figure it out, but you confessing gave me the courage and motivation to figure it out and confess as well..." With that Fuji leaned down and gave Ryoma a very sweet, very chaste kiss on the lips. Ryoma gasped at the feel of the boys lips on his. A few seconds later Fuji pulled away, a serene smile on his face.

"I love you, Ryo-chan." Ryoma blushed and looked away shyly, not use to being told that.

"Love you too, Syuu." Ryoma was embarassed, but happy just the same. Fuji sighed, not wanting to have to go back to the original conversation at hand, but knowing it was necessary.

"Ryo-chan?"

"Yes, Syuu?" Fuji took a deep breath.

"I know it's hard for you and you don't want to, but who did those things to you? Please tell me, I'm worried about you Ryo-chan." Fuji kissed Ryoma on the forehead sweetly and gently, lips lingering for a few moments. Ryoma took a deep breath, preparing to tell Fuji who it was.

"It...it...it was..." Ryoma was stuttering, afraid that if Fuji knew then he'd be in danger too...

"..."

"Please, Ryo-chan, for me, please tell me who it was. I want to protect you..." With that Ryoma burst in shakey breaths, tryig to calm himself, he wasn't succeding.

"It was...was... Ar- Arai-senpai!" Ryoma began crying again, this time hiding his face in Fuji's chest. Fuji was mad, words couldn't describe how mad he was. But he put aside his anger for now, focusing on Ryoma instead.

"Shh...Ryo-chan, it's alright. Thank you for telling me, it means a lot to me. We'll take care of Arai, okay?" Ryoma shook his head in affirmative, trying to control his sobs, but failing.

"Shh... It's okay, I'm here Ryo, I love you." Fuji said sweetly in Ryoma's ear. This made Ryoma blush and move his head up and away from Fuji's chest towards Fuji's face instead.

"I love you too, Syuu." Ryoma then preceded to hastily put a kiss on Fuji's lips, then his his head once again in Fuji's chest.

Fuji was surprised at the very forward but loving action his little first year had just done. A smile adorned his face and Fuji decided to lay down on the bed, still holding Ryoma in his loving embrace. He ran his fingers through the first year's hair affectionately, happy that he had finally told the boy how he felt about him, happy that the boy had felt the same way back.

"I love you, Ryo-chan." Fuji just couldn't get enough of being able to finally say it to Ryoma, face to face.

'Tomorrow will be a day filled with obstacles. We'll have to explain to Tezuka about what's happened and about the Arai situation. Well, tomorrow sould be fun at least.'

Author Note: So how was it? Let me know! Review, Review, Review! Suggestions are welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

The Sun will Shine Through

Author Note: I own no Prince of Tennis characters, strictly the plot. (P.S. Never written a story, so be nice please! :D Sorry my chapters are so short! I'm not the best writer so I try my best! Be patient with me and I'm sure that over time my chapters will get a little bit longer! Thanks! P.P.S. Sorry if it seems I rushed things with Ryoma and Fuji! Like I said before, my first story! There's bound to be some quirks here and there! LOL :P)

"talking"  
'thoughts'

'Ugh…what happened? Where am I?' thought Fuji as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the sleep and looking around. He noticed a warm presence attached to his hip and looked down. Ryoma was clinging onto Fuji like he was a big teddy bear. 'Aww…Ryo-chan's so cute! Well, at least I know where I am and why I'm here now. Ryo and I must have fallen asleep last night. ' Fuji thought as he looked around for a clock. He looked to his left and found a clock on the bedside table. 'Ah!' Fuji looked at the time and noticed it was already 8 o'clock. 'Hmm…Ryo and I could just go in late… But I think we can each miss a day of school. Now time to wake Ryo-chan up.'

Fuji slowly got up into a sitting position and kneeled on the bed over Ryoma. He slowly moved his face down inch by inch until his nose was just barely touching Ryoma's. He then proceeded to give Ryoma an Eskimo kiss, rubbing there noses together gently back and forth. "Ryo-chan…it's time to wake up." Fuji said lovingly.

"…Five more min…" Ryoma said in a sleepy, half awake voice. Fuji giggled slightly.

"Ryo-chan, it's time to wake up, love. We need to change your bandages." Fuji then gave Ryoma a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Syuu… " Ryoma said in a breathtakingly beautiful voice. "What time is it?"

"8 o'clock." said Fuji in a sing-song kind of voice. "I thought we could both just skip school today, we slept in anyway and you need to rest."

"Hn…okay, fine. But can we lie down a little longer? I…I want to lay with you a bit longer." Ryoma said this softly. Fuji looked down at Ryoma and noticed a nice shade of red color the boys' face. He also noticed the way the younger wouldn't look him in the eye.

'So kawaii!' thought Fuji as he placed a kiss on Ryoma's' forehead. "Hmm…okay Ryo-chan, but first I need to change your bandages, okay?"

"Hai."

"Okay, let me get the first-aid kit, I left it on the floor." Fuji picked the kit up and got everything he needed out of it before placing it onto the bedside table by the clock.

Fuji carefully removed the dirty bandages from Ryoma's face. After that he poured some alcohol onto a cotton ball and got ready to clean Ryoma's cuts. "Okay Ryo-chan, this is going to sting a little bit, but bear with me alright?" Ryoma sighed but agreed all the same.

"Okay Syuu…"

Fuji began to wipe Ryoma's face delicately, trying not to hurt him too much.

"Ittai…" Ryoma flinched again.

"Gomen…" Fuji apologized for what seemed to be the thousandth time. Finally he finished and placed fresh bandages over his cheeks. Then he placed a feather light kiss over each bandage.

"Arigatou Syuu. And it's not your fault; you were just cleaning my cuts."

"Hai, arigatou Ryo-chan, but now we need to bandage your stomach."

"Hai."

Fuji lifted up Ryoma's shirt only to find a big blotch of purple. "Oh Ryo-chan, I'm so sorry." Fuji's voice was filled with remorse. He slowly applied ointment to the bruises and then slowly wrapped a bandage around Ryoma's stomach. He then lightly place kisses all over Ryoma's stomach. Ryoma looked away, slightly embarrassed by Fuji's acts, but loving it all.

Ryoma looked up hesitantly to find Fuji looking at him adoringly with eyes filled with nothing but affection. A small smile graced his face as he realized just how much he loved the sadistic tensai above him. "Thanks Syuu…and…I love you, so much, I really do."

Fuji was happy to hear those words come from his Ryo-chan's mouth, so happy that he swept Ryoma up into his lap and put his lips on his little prince's mouth and kissed him. A sweet, passionate kiss filled with nothing but love for each other. Soon, air became a necessity, as Fuji pulled away his eyes never once left Ryoma's. He pulled him into a caring hug, kissing ever inch of the young prodigy's face, from his forehead, to his temples, down to his cheeks, across his nose, down on the chin, and finally stopping a breathe away from his lips. "I love you too Ryo-chan. I love you so much that it hurts. I love you and I'm so happy that you love me too. I'll stay by your side and protect you forever and always." As he said the last word he let his lips come down onto Ryoma's in another breathtaking kiss, this one gentler than the last and just as loving. With that Fuji took Ryoma into his arms caringly and gently laid down on the bed, Ryoma's head laying on his shoulder and his arms around his prince's waist. "What should we do now Ryo-chan?"

"Hmm…want to watch a movie?" Ryoma said quietly, afraid to break the blanket of serenity that had fallen over the room.

"Sure. What do you want to watch?"

"Umm…"

All of a sudden Fuji heard the gurgling kind of noise. "What was that?" Fuji looked down at Ryoma to find him blushing madly."Was that you Ryo-chan?"

"Uh…sorry…guess I'm kind of hungry…" Ryoma said quietly, embarrassed to have been caught with a gurgling stomach. Fuji started giggling.

"Well, I guess we should eat first, ne Ryo-chan?" With that, Fuji swept Ryoma into his arms and held him princess style.

"Syuu! What are you doing?"

"I'm taking care of my Ryo-chan, of course." Ryoma blushed at that.

"…I can walk you know…" Ryoma said stubbornly, but laid back in Fuji's arms, deciding to get comfortable.

"Yes, but this is just so much more fun! Don't you agree?"

"…maybe…" Ryoma said with a blush adorning his cheeks. Fuji was smiling on the inside and the outside, Ryoma could just be so cute sometimes!

"Alright, well let's see what's in the kitchen." With that Fuji proceeded out Ryoma's door, down the hallway, and down the stairs into the kitchen where he placed Ryoma down in a chair at the table. Fuji started looking around the kitchen and found…absolutely nothing. There wasn't anything in the cupboards and the fridge was empty. "Ryo-chan? Why isn't there anything in the kitchen?"

"Umm…I guess Okaa-san forgot to go shopping before she left and Oyaji doesn't do that kind of thing. So…yeah, that's that. They left money though, I guess I have to go shopping." Ryoma looked down at the table, refusing to look up, afraid of what he'd see in those eyes he loved so much.

'I. Am. Going. To. Kill. These. People. They left their son to go to America, didn't give an explanation, and then didn't even buy food for said son before they left! They are going to die a painful death.' Fuji looked over at his Ryo-chan, only to be met with a sight of black green tinted hair. 'Ryo-chan…' Fuji walked over to Ryoma and stood behind his chair, and then he wrapped his arms around Ryoma and placed his head on Ryoma's shoulder. "Ryo-chan…are you okay?"

"…Hai… Are you mad at me?" Ryoma said this in a voice so low; Fuji had to strain to hear it.

"Not at all Ryo-chan! I'm just sad that you have to go through this and disappointed that your parents left you like this. Are you alright?"

"Hai, Syuu is with me, so everything's okay now." Ryoma looked to his right seeing crystal blue eyes stare back at him, a smile adorning each of their faces.

"I love you." they both said at the same time. Fuji giggled in delight, while Ryoma's smile just brightened.

"How about this. Why don't we go get cleaned up and then how about we go do some grocery shopping? How does that sound?"

"That's sounds great Syuu."

"Alright then, let's go." With that Fuji picked Ryoma up again and headed upstairs.

"Ryo-chan? Which one's the bathroom?"

"The one directly across from my room." Ryoma pointed just to be safe.

"Arigatou."

Fuji proceeded to enter the bathroom with Ryoma still in his arms.

"Wow, you have a big bathroom Ryo-chan." Ryoma blushed at this.

"…Hai."

"Okay, well I'll leave you here and wait for you in your bedroom alright?" Fuji set Ryoma on the edge of the bath and then turned to leave, but he felt a tug on the back of his shirt.

"…Um…could you maybe…um…stay?" Ryoma blushed saying this, his whole face acquiring a red tinge to it.

"Sure Ryo-chan, but, are you sure?"

"H…hai."

"Alright, do you need help undressing I know your stomach must hurt right now."

"Hai. Yes please…" Ryoma was blushing even more now.

"Alright, let me get the bath started first though." Fuji got the bath started then went over to Ryoma to help him.

"Alright Ryo-chan, can you lift your arms for me?"

"Hai." Fuji lifted Ryoma's shirt over his head gently, making sure not to hurt him. Then he unwrapped Ryoma's bandages slowly, assuring he wouldn't bump into him and cause him more harm. Then he carefully took off the bandages on his cheeks.

"Okay Ryo-chan, I need you to stand up and lean on me, alright?"

"Hai."

"Now can you take your pants off yourself?"

"H…hai."

"Okay, then go ahead and do that." Fuji looked away, not wanting to embarrass Ryoma too much. He then slowly put Ryoma into the tub and then undressed himself.

"Do you want any bath salts Ryo-chan?"

"Yes please…" Fuji placed some bath salt into the tub then proceeded to enter the tub with Ryoma. Fuji's back was against the tub, while Ryoma lay against Fuji's chest.

"I'm going to wash your hair, okay Ryo-chan?"

"…'kay." With that Fuji poured some shampoo onto Ryoma's hair, and then massaged it into his hair in slow rhythmic circles. Fuji could hear Ryoma slightly purring at the feel of it. 'Ryo-chan is so cute!'

'That feels so good.' thought Ryoma. Finally Fuji rinsed Ryoma's hair of all the suds and then proceeded to wash his arms, chest, and back, leaving Ryoma to wash his bottom half. While Ryoma did that, Fuji washed his own hair and body quickly, not wanting to take too long.

"Ready to get out Ryo-chan?"

"Hai!" Ryoma said happily.

"Alright, hold on a second." Fuji got out of the tub and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist, then grabbed an extra for Ryoma. He threw Ryoma's over his shoulders and then unplugged the drain and lifted Ryoma out. He handed Ryoma the towel, and then they headed towards Ryoma's room to get changed.

"How did that feel Ryo-chan?" Fuji asked as he set Ryoma on the bed. Ryoma looked up and blushed.

"Great Syuu…thanks."

"Any time, now let me get dressed and then I'll help you, okay?"

"…'kay." Fuji decided to wear a white casual dress shirt, left slightly open and faded blue jeans.

"Okay Ryo-chan, what do you want to wear?" Ryoma was staring at Fuji when he asked the question. 'Syuusuke is so gorgeous…' thought Ryoma.

"…Ryo-chan? I asked what did you want to wear?"

"Oh! Gomen! I was…distracted. Um, anything's fine, you pick."

"Alright then…how about this." Fuji then put a black casual dress shirt on Ryoma, but left it undone so he could re-bandage his Ryo's stomach. Then he gave Ryoma a pair of dark blue jeans to put on and a pair of boxers.

"Arigatou Syuu."

"You are more than welcome, I'll help you any time, any where. I love you, and now its time to put on some new bandages…again."

"Hai and I love you too." Fuji smiled, gave Ryoma a sweet chaste kiss and then began the delicate process of bandaging Ryoma once again. After he was finished he buttoned Ryoma's shirt, leaving only one button undone. Fuji picked Ryoma up once again and headed downstairs to the doorway to put on some shoes. A pair of black converse for Ryoma and some nice black shoes for Fuji.

"Alright Ryo-chan, are you ready to go grocery shopping?"

"Hai Syuu!"

Author Note: I just want to say I'm SO sorry it took me so long! I had a bad case of writers block. If some things don't make sense, I'm sorry, this is my first fanfic as you may know and I'm still trying to get use to this. I'm not too good at writing conflicts, so if anyone has any suggestions on what should happen to Arai, let me know**! I'm going to put up a poll with some ideas, so come and vote!**

How was it? Let me know! Review, Review, Review! Suggestions are welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

The Sun will Shine Through

Author Note: I own no Prince of Tennis characters, strictly the plot. (P.S. Never written a story, so be nice please! Also, if it seems Ryoma's personality is different, that's supposed to happen! He's only going to act like that with Fuji though! With the regulars it'll be different, promise! Like I said before, my first story! There's bound to be some quirks here and there! LOL :P)

**No Prince of Tennis characters are mine, strictly the plot. I own NO Prince of tennis characters.**

"talking"  
'thoughts'

Ryoma and Fuji headed towards the nearest grocery store hand in hand. Once they arrived, Fuji grabbed a cart and they headed inside.

"Alright, Ryo, what would you like to eat in the house?" Fuji asked, looking down at Ryoma.

"Can you cook Syuu?"

"Hmm… not really, I'll admit. Can you?"

"Nope, guess we'll get whatever's easy to make."

'Saa… Ryo's parents also left there son by himself and he can't even cook? What is wrong with these people? They are so in for it when they get back…'

"Alright then, let's go down the fruits and vegetables isle first. What kind do you like?"

"Umm… doesn't really matter, just not brussel sprouts or eggplant, those are disgusting." He said with a wrinkle of the nose. "All fruit is fine though."

Fuji chuckled inwardly, 'Ryo-chan is just too cute!' he thought.

"Alright then, I'll get these, why don't you go get any snacks you might want… like maybe some Ponta?"

"Oh! Good idea Syuu! Do you want anything?"

"How about some tea?"

"What kind?"

"Doesn't matter, whatever you want."

"Alright, I'll be right back!"

"Hai, hai." Fuji said, chuckling outwardly this time in Ryoma's eagerness to go get Ponta. 'He's just so cute!'

* * *

'Ponta! Can't wait to get home and drink it. I wonder what kind of tea Syuusuke would want? Well I'll pick oput a few I guess.' Ryoma was thinking while he tried to find the isle the Ponta would be in.

'Ah! Found it!' Ryoma found the Ponta and picked out a 24 pack of his favorite grape drink. 'Now for tea. Wonder where that is…' as Ryoma was musing about where the tea would be, he felt himself collide with something… or rather someone.

"Che. Gomen." He said aloud, before looking up into… none other than Arai's face.

"Ah Echizen, now why would you be here, well why don't we go chat in a… more private location."

Ryoma was shocked stiff, he couldn't move and he couldn't talk, even as Arai was dragging him out the door. 'What do I do? Where's Syuusuke?'

* * *

'Where's Ryo-chan? He's not in the soda isle, nor the tea isle…' Fuji thought as he passed a 24 pack of… Ponta, laying on the ground. 'Ryo-chan!' he thought. He put the cart aside and rushed out the door, wondering what could have happened to his Ryo-chan.

"I swear, if Arai is behind this, he will regret it." Fuji said in a low voice so only he could hear. He looked around his surroundings and noticed an alley a little ways down. He rushed towards. He turned the corner into the alley and saw… Arai holding his Ryo-chan by the throat against the wall. Roma looked more torn up than he did when they had entered the grocery store… 'Oh… he is SO dead.' Fuji thought in his most vicious tone already planning what he was going to do to Arai in his head.

* * *

'Ow… why does this always happen to me?' thought Ryoma as he was continuously kicked in the ribs and anywhere else Arai could reach. After a little while the kicks ceased. He was grateful, 'Maybe he finally left…' he thought too soon, 'cause now he couldn't breathe.

"Seems, as if little Echizen still hasn't gotten the hint, you haven't quit the tennis team, so this is the first part to the 'or else.'" Arai spoke aloud, spitting in Ryoma's face as he did so. Ryoma was trying to breathe, but it was becoming significantly harder. He looked over Arai's shoulder to see… Syuusuke. Standing there with his eyes open, glaring daggers into Arai's back, he lifted a finger up to his lips in a 'shh' kind of gester.

'Syuusuke!' Ryoma thought, ' You always show up at just the right time.'

* * *

I saw Ryoma's gaze move over to me, I told him to keep quiet, I knew he would. I stalked over behind Arai and kicked him in the side, flinging him into the wall. His head hit the wall with a _clunk_! He's be out for a while. I caught Ryoma before he could even touch the ground.

"Ryo! Are you okay?" Fuji said in the sweetest of tones, gazing down at Ryoma with worry in his eyes, hugging him to his chest.

"H…hai, S… Syuu." Ryoma said in a trauma filled voice. 'Oh, Arai is definitely dying.' thought Fuji with rage filled eyes.

"S…Syuu? Are… are you okay?" Ryoma asked timidly.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried about you." he said, his voice becoming softer at the end. "Just hold on a minute, okay?" Fuji stood up to move but was stopped by a light pulling on his shirt.

"Wh… where are you going?" Ryoma asked with a panic stricken voice. Fuji knelt down to be at eye level with his Ryo-chan, holding the hand that was on his shirt in his.

"Just to take care of Arai. I'll be right over there." he said with a nudge of his head to his left. "All right? I'll only be a minute. I promise." He placed a sweet kiss to Ryoma's forehead. "I'll be right over there, he reassured once more."

"H…hai." he said in a small voice, watching every move Fuji took.

"Let's see, what should I do with him right now… Oh, I have the perfect thing…" Fuji took one of the packets of wasabi sauce he had with him out and opened it. The he poured the whole thing into Arai's mouth. "He'll have a very unpleasant awakening I believe, but… just to make sure…" He took off all of Arai's clothing and threw it into one of the nearby dumpsters."

He turned back to Ryoma and made his way over. He knelt down in front of him again and spoke softly. "Are you alright Ryo? Are you ready to go home? We need to treat your wounds too."

"Hai… I'm ready Syuu." he spoke softly in return.

"Alright then, we'll go shopping another time, okay? For now let's go get you bandaged and then we'll go out to eat." He said, picking Ryoma up gently in his arms, bridal style.

"Alright Syuu, sounds good." Ryoma said laying his head on Fuji's chest, listening to his heartbeat. "I love you…" he said quietly.

"I love you too, now go ahead and rest, I'll wake you up once we get home." he said softly into his Ryo's ear, placing a kiss on it and then his forehead.

"Hai…" he said breathlessly as he entered a dreamland filled with Syuusuke, Karupin, Ponta, tennis, and most importantly a dreamland with no Arai.

* * *

"Ryo-chan, it's time to wake up. Ryooooo…" Fuji said in a sweet voice. 'Since he won't wake up to noise… how about this.' he thought as he kissed Ryoma on the mouth, a sweet chaste kiss. He was about to pull away when he noticed Ryoma's eyes opening, but was pulled back into a more heated kiss. After a few minutes, when air became a necessity, they parted.

"I'm up!" Ryoma said in a cheery voice and Fuji started laughing.

"So you are Ryo, so you are." He said still laughing lightly. "I didn't have the heart to wake you up, so I bandaged you while you were asleep, I hope that was okay." he said.

"That's fine Syuu… thanks." Ryoma said blushing lightly as he placed a quick kiss on Fuji's cheek.

'Ryo is just so cute! Kawaii!' Fuji thought, a smile coming to his face. "You are more than welcome Ryo. Now, wanna go get some dinner? I know I'm hungry, so I can't imagine how hungry you…" Fuji was cut off by a low grumbling noise. He looked down to a very red Ryoma looking sideways. "I'll take that as a yes then." he said chuckling softly. "Where would you like to go?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter… anywhere's fine… Just somewhere quiet thought, please." he said quietly.

"Alright Ryo, let's go, I have the perfect place."

* * *

"Here we are!" Fuji said, "Is this okay Ryo?" Fuji said lovingly bringing Ryoma's and his connected hands up to his lips to kiss the back of Ryoma's hand.

"Hai… this is perfect Syuu. Thank you." Ryoma said, softly gazing into Fuji's bright blue eyes that only looked at him like that, with love and adoration shining in them. He went onto his tip toes to place a quick but meaningful kiss onto Fuji's lips.

"Anything for you Ryo, anything." Fui whispered in his ear.

Author Note: Cliffhanger, well kinda, don't you just wonder where they're gonna go? I do! Just kidding I already know. Lol. Well let me know what you think! Hopefully this chapter's at least up to par with the others if not a little bit better. Well review please! Love to know what you think, just be nice, please! :D Well Ja ne for now!


	7. Chapter 7

The Sun Will Shine Through

Author Note: GOMEN! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been kinda busy and then when I have time…I forget to write more to my stories, so, gomen again!

**No Prince of Tennis characters are mine, strictly the plot. I own NO Prince of tennis characters.**

"talking"  
'thoughts'

"This is perfect Syuu, but how did you get this all set up?" Ryoma asked as he looked around at the picnic that was set up oh so beautifully. Including the the lights that hung in the secluded part of the park Fuji took him too; the candles laid out on the picnic blanket along with the soft music coming from the little radio sat next to the basket that was producing the wonderful aroma of…well he couldn't tell what exactly, but it sure smelt good.

"It wasn't that hard, I just asked my nii-chan to do it. She owed me a favor anyways. So, are you hungry?" he asked.

"Hai! What are we eating?" Ryoma asked, in that oh so cute voice of his, as he locked his eyes onto the basket producing the mouth-watering aroma.

Fuji chuckled, "Eager, aren't we?" He looked down at Ryoma, gazing into his eyes. "It's a pasta. A special recipe my Okaa-san's grandmother passed down to my nii-chan, who taught me how to cook it. It's hard to describe the taste, but if I had to use one word it'd be: delectable." Fuji said all this without once ever taking his gaze off of Ryoma, he noticed a blush tinting his little prince's cheeks, and chuckled lightly, guiding him over to the blanket.

"Wow, that's amazing. I can't wait to try it!" he said with a small smile on his face, gazing all around him. He watched as Fuji pulled everything out of the basket: plates, chopsticks, ponta!, tea, and finally, the pasta. It looked as good as it smelled, covered in a light brown sauce, sprinkled with what seemed to be a variety of cheeses on top of it… He couldn't wait to actually try it!

"Here you go Ryo!" Fuji said as he placed a plate in front of him, and began to dish his own self one as well. Ryoma just gazed at the pasta on his plate, he couldn't wait to try it… "Are you going to try it, or just look at it?" he said, his voice filled with amusement.

"Oh, uh, haha…woops." He said sheepishly, grabbing his chopsticks and picking up some noodles. He put them into his mouth and chewed slowly…"Sugoi!" he shouted, placing another bite in his mouth. Fuji laughed quietly at this.

"I'm glad you like it." He said, voice filled with emotion as he began his own meal. They continued on eating and chatting.

"Your right, that was delectable, even better than delectable, it was…well I can't think of word, but even better than delectable." Ryoma said, gazing up at the satr filled sky.

"I'm glad you liked it." he said, noticing some sauce on the corner of his Ryo's mouth. He began to crawl over to Ryoma, gazing right into his eyes, as he noticed the sweet face turning the color of a cherry.

Then…he licked the sauce off.

**! IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE !**

**Okay, so, I know that was short but that's because I need your guy's opinion on something, should I move this fic into M status and add some lemon? 'Cause I could do that right now, but I want to know what the people who actually read this want. So, LET ME KNOW! There'll be a poll on my profile for a vote. After 10 votes I'll update. Okay? Okay, so please update! Oh and sorry for the crappy/weird cliffhanger thing :P lol**


End file.
